


Smoke Therapy

by deadmimi2



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmimi2/pseuds/deadmimi2
Summary: Mikoto just awakened his powers as King. Currently feeling overwhelmed by the burden of carrying such devastating power, he had no choice but to seclude himself to not harm his friends. Battling his inner demons to not let another Kagutsu incident happen once more, Mikoto grew mentally and physically exhausted day by day. He secretly wished for someone to help him. (Mikoto X OC)





	Smoke Therapy

An intense pair of red eyes glared at him as its bearer sighed disappointedly and scribbled some notes on her small notebook. "Suoh Mikoto, late again are we? Are you doing this on purpose to see me? Or do you just really suck at being punctual?" the female disciplinary student asked him.

Mikoto raised his eyebrow at her. "Hah? I'd rather not hear your annoying voice so early in the morning," he grumbled as he attempted to walk past her. He usually ignored her without saying anything. But today was different. He was so tired and frustrated. He was at the brink of exploding.

"Hold up! I'm not done with you yet!" she exclaimed as she grabbed him by his sleeve. "You've been late several times this month. I have no choice but to report this to your homeroom teacher. You know what that means, she has to call your guardian regarding your tardiness."

He stopped on his tracks and turned his head towards her. He gave her a death glare. Mikoto shook off her grip on his sleeve. He continued to walk casually to class, yawning and ignoring the curious stares and whispers along the way.

There was so many things running on his mind. After ascending to the position of King, a lot of things changed. Mikoto wasn't accustomed to change-rather, he hated it. He was briefed about his powers; who his predecessor was and what he had done…

The responsibility he has to bear, the fear was eating him away. "Why me?" he asked himself that over and over again. He never wanted such power. He just wanted to be ordinary. He was content with how things were.

Now, in an attempt to not let people important to him be entangled with the situation, he began to avoid them. He began to build a wall to isolate himself from them. And each time they attempt to break that wall he set up, it sap away his energy trying to rebuild it. Both physically and emotionally. He felt so alone.

Each time he tried to regain his energy back by sleeping, he gets even more anxious and wary. A nightmare that haunts him. He, who holds the same power as his predecessor, will cause another explosion that will take the lives of thousands of people. It was only a matter of time before the flames consume everyone and everything around him, including himself.

He was backed at a corner where he didn't know what to do. He was helpless to save everyone from this accursed power. Helpless to save them from himself.

Mikoto gritted his teeth in frustration. How ironic was it to gain such a devastating power, only to feel powerless while wielding it.

* * *

 

Hoshino Akame looked at the notes she wrote today. It was a list of names of students who were late for the day. A particular name caught her eye, it was Suoh Mikoto's. She flopped the notebook on the desk as she sighed.

He was rather hostile to her today. Usually he would just shrug her off and walk away. But today was different. He was angry. But it didn't seem like he was angry at her in particular. His eyes were affixed at her but he wasn't looking at her. His mind and attention were somewhere else.

She assumed he was dealing with his inner demons perhaps. They were at the age where they had to face their fear of change after all. It's only a matter of time before they graduate. A sigh escaped her lips at the thought. He certainly wasn't alone in that subject.

Akame looked at the window across her. She, too, has to deal with her own demons.

Her attention went back at the notebook. She sighed once more and closed it. There was no point in reporting his tardiness to his homeroom teacher. He probably wouldn't listen to her in the first place. She wondered what she could do to help him.

A bitter laugh came out of her lips, "I still have the time to worry about others."

* * *

 

The next day, Akame stood by the gates again, checking everyone who was late and who failed to follow uniform protocols. Much to her surprise, she didn't see Mikoto that day. She wondered why. Perhaps, he had gotten sick. Or was it something else? She shrugged at the thought and continued on with her day.

"I hope he's okay," she prayed in whisper.

Days turned into weeks of him not showing up at all. His homeroom teacher became concerned and asked his classmates of his whereabouts but no one knew what happened with him. She wanted to go and personally visit him instead but her hands were tied with the finals coming along.

"I'll go," Akame told the teacher.

The teacher seemed surprised But nodded in approval and gave his address to her. She also received several modules of lecture notes for him as well. "I never knew you were friends with him," the teacher pointed out before she went on her way.

Akame smiled, "We're not. We're not friends."

"Oh? Then why are you doing this for him?" the teacher curiously asked.

There was a moment of silence before Akame responded, "Because I think he needs help, that's all." After that Akame walked away, leaving a confused teacher behind.

* * *

 

He stared at the ceiling. His mind consumed by his morbid thoughts. He had managed to defend himself against the pawns of another King. It wasn't hard at all, all he had to do was let his frustration out at them and let the flames consume them. It wasn't hard to lose control at all. And that's what scared him the most.

One wrong move and it could be another Kagustsu incident. Mikoto could've just let them kill him and everything would've been over. But he didn't want to die. There were so many things that he wanted to do. He just wanted everything to turn back the way it was before.

He was so tired of running away from his friends. So tired of fighting against other kings. So tired of trying to maintain control of his powers. He was tired of everything.

The door bell rang, interrupting him from his thoughts. Mikoto tried to ignore it. But the door bell rang over and over again. It didn't seem like the person wanted to stop pushing the damn button unless he confronted the guy.

He got up and opened the door, only to find the person he least expected to see.

"You look like hell," the girl told him as she peered over to his face.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and pushed her face back away from his face. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed by her presence. She was the last person he wanted to see.

She slapped his hand away and said, "You're not even going to let me in? Some things just never change. You're still rude as always." Akame shoved Mikoto to the side and let herself in inside his apartment.

"Oi!" he called her out as he slammed the door shut and went after her. She was as intrusive as always.

Akame sat on the edge of his bed and flopped some modules she brought beside her. He saw her eyes wander inside his single bedroom apartment. "Messy. I imagined as much," she giggled as she took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

"What the hell do you want, Akame?" Mikoto exclaimed, getting frustrated by her. He didn't need this. He was already stressed out enough, he didn't need her to add more fuel to the fire.

She looked at him straight in the eyes with her red orbs. "I want you to tell me what's wrong with you," Akame said while flicking the pack of cig to get a bud out.

He darted his eyes away from her intense gaze. "It's none of your business," he replied.

"Mh, you may be right about that," she laughed as she took out a lighter and lit her cigarette.

The scent of nicotine entered his nostrils. He had no choice but to look at where it was coming from. Much to his surprise, it was coming from her of all people. The girl who was always prim and proper. The girl who was so adamant on keeping the rules. She was breaking the pristine image of her in his head.

"You smoke?" the words just came out from his lips out of curiosity.

She huffed and puffed before answering. "Only when I'm super stressed. Keeps me level-headed, you know? I have to deal with unruly people like you on a day to day basis. I have to vent out stress somehow," Akame pointed out as she continued to smoke inside his room.

"Hmn." He sat back on the couch across from her. "Why did you come here?"

"Your homeroom teacher needed someone to check up on you and deliver these modules for class," she pointed the modules lying right next to her. "But honestly, that's just my excuse to get your address and see you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

She took another sip of her cig and puffed out smoke, "Why else? To see whether you're still alive or not. People are worried about you. Well… I'm worried about you."

"I don't see why you should be," he told her. "We're not even friends. You're just someone who goes to the same school as I do."

She laughed at his statement. "That's true. But who's to say that I can't have sympathy for someone goes to the same school. As a fellow human being, I have the right to be worried for someone who seems to be in distress."

He scoffed. "You're just doing this to make yourself feel good, don't you? The disciplinary student officer trying to get the delinquent back to school. It'll look good on your records."

She sighed. "Why is this so difficult?" he could hear her muttering to herself.

"Look, I didn't come here to make my reputation any better. I already have that established without trying to get you back in school," she pointed out. "I'm here because of my whole-hearted concern for you. You looked like you needed help and so here I am trying to help you. That's all there is to it. No hidden agenda, no nothing."

"I don't understand," he said, looking confused.

She laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know about you, but I think it's easier to talk to someone whom you're not close to. Maybe because you can get an unbiased advice? I'm not really sure how to say it."

He could see her trying her best to talk her way into this. Mikoto wasn't sure what to say about it. But just by having her around made him somewhat forget about his worries for a while.

"A-anyway! This doesn't make us friends or anything. Our relationship is uh… purely patient-doctor kind of thing. So don't misunderstand me. I'll never be friends with a hooligan like yourself," she said quite flustered about it.

He had never seen her like this. The face she made when she didn't really know what to say or how to deal with things was amusing. It was refreshing. Unknowingly to him, a smile rose from his lips.

She caught this and grinned. "You best be prepared. I'll come here everyday to visit you from now on," Akame said as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Do what you want."

"I will!" she said as she walked out of his apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Akame exclaimed as she shut the door behind her.

"What a weird woman," he muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Mikoto wouldn't never admit it to her, but he was grateful that she barged in today. It made him feel less anxious. It made him think of her instead of thinking of morbid thoughts about being a king and the burden he had to carry.


End file.
